Blood Rose
by Brookie-Broken
Summary: Ever wondered what a gothic punk Bella would be like? How about if she was bi sexual? Well her bestfriend Alice's brother is coming to town, read and you'll find out what unfolds ;)


Fan fiction.

Snoring… That's all I can hear. I swear this guy could rival a train. Not a new one, one of those that you can hear from a mile away. I shoved the enormous mass of male that is my brother.

"Emmett, wake the fuck up!"

Yes me, Bella Swan is sharing a bed with my brother. Why? Because my dad's stuck up fiancé's sister and brother-in-law are here.

"Emmett," I shoved him again. "If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you!"

He just groaned and rolled over. I tried to roll over so I wasn't so close to him but, as I found out by the pulling sensation. The motherfucker was lying on my hair. _Fucking perfect_ I thought. This was going to be one hell of a night.

An annoying beeping noise woke me out of my dream. I shook my head and threw my alarm clock at the wall. All most immediately it shut up. I grabbed my iPhone and looked at the time. 10 am… Shit. I have to be at work in an hour. I work at my tattoo parlour. Blood Rose, yeah, corny I know, but I co-own it with my brother, yeah you know the one from last night? We each chose a word and put it together. Blood being my word, because you know, I'm all gothic punk and shit, whilst his word was Rose, one of my close friends. Rose is a tall, leggy, busty, blonde, who I (if given the chance) would love to have my wicked way with.

My other best friend would be Alice. A tiny, spiky haired pixie who seems to be on a sugar high all the time. But like Rose she was extremely hot. Both of them have killer tatts too. All three of us were basically covered in them. I got a text from said pixie whilst I was brushing my teeth. "Hurry up bitch, your late!" I groaned internally and threw on a black and red lace corset and some ripped jeans. I teased my brown, black and red hair, grabbed my wallet, phone and keys and was out the door. I got into my dodge charger and checked my make-up. Thick black eyeliner, black eye shadow and red lipstick perfected my gothic goddess look.

After a relatively peaceful drive to work I walked in to face the wrath of the midget pixie.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

If looks could kill I would have died ten times in that one minute I was standing there.

"Calm your tits, I had to share a bed with Emmett last night."

Her face softened a bit, she's had to experience the horror that is my brothers sleeping as well.

"OK, fair call, but get your ass to work."

I put my stuff under the front desk and shoved my phone into my back pocket. I checked my schedule for today and saw I only had one appointment today. Garrett, I was finishing his back piece today. Just as I finished what I had to do for his colour, the little bell over the door rang. I looked up to see two giggly girls who I went to high school with. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I clicked my tongue bar against my teeth and put on a sugar sweet smile, I really hate these girls. "Hi, welcome to Blood Rose, how can I help you?"

Jessica was the first to reply. "Can we get our belly buttons pierced please?" With that she flicked her hair over her shoulder and pulled up her shirt,

"Sure thing, take a seat and fill out these forms while I get everything set up." Both of the girls turned and sat on the black leather couch near the front window. I turned and walked into the piercing room and started setting everything up. About ten minutes later I walked out and called them in. They both handed me their forms and Jessica sat in the chair first. "Is it going to hurt?"

I turned to her and smirked. "Depends."

As I pushed the needle through she cried out and her eyes got watery. I twisted the top ball on and Lauren looked at us with a nervous expression. As Jessica got out of the chair Lauren slid in. I repeated the procedure only this time Lauren didn't cry out, she squeaked, like fucking squeaked, like a human mouse or some shit.

The paid for their piercings and walked out the front door bitching about swelling or some shit. I turned around and almost pisssed my pants when I saw an evil grinning pixie there. I narrowed my eyes, "what do you want pixie?" She just battered her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I didn't have time to question her further though, because Garrett walked through the front door.


End file.
